Why Us
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Ever since freshmen year, Sora hasn't been acting the same. On the first day of junior year, the gang meets Riku and Sora already hates him. Is there something wrong with the hyper, carefree boy we all know and love? RikuSora, AkuRoku HIATUS


Okay. So I started getting this idea while reading other Kingdom Hearts fanfics. I have to say, that all of them are really good and I'm hoping to make mine like the ones that I've been reading. I mean, not the whole plot the same or anything. Just like, having a lot of readers like it and maybe some to help me improve my writing. I should just stop babbling all together. Haha. Anyway, here is the start of the first chapter of Why Us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If only I did. ::tear tear::

* * *

Dark.

That's all that he saw. Down, up, left, right. Everywhere.

No light was to be seen anywhere to show the way out of this nightmare. Nowhere.

Turning to what was to be assumed as a corner, he saw very little light, but at the same time, he heard screechy noises. Looking behind himself, his eyes widened in fear of what he saw.

Thousands of yellow eyes staring right at him.

Backing away from the yellow eyes, he felt something in his hand. Looking down at his right hand, he barely saw something trying to materialize in it. _A key,_ he thought while looking at the faint object in his hand. _Wait, it looks more like a blade, since it has a handle and this key is way too big to fit any keyhole. So… a keyblade?_ Right after he thought that, it disappeared.

Looking back up, he was able to make out what the yellow-eyed things were. They were small and black with weird looking antennas sticking out from the tops of their heads. The black things started to make their way towards him, making him run from them.

He started running towards the light, hoping that it was his way of escape. Looking back, the black things were catching up with him. Closing his eyes, he pushed himself to run even faster.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the light was starting to get narrower and narrower. _A door closing,_ he finally concluded while running even faster to get to the light before it was shut away from him.

Right when he got there, the door had fully closed and locked him from the light. _No,_ he thought furiously while banging on the door. Soon after that, the black things jumped on him, covering and consuming him into darkness.

"Gah!" a brunette boy screamed while shooting up-right into a sitting position from his sleep. A few moments later, there was a knock on his door. "Come in, Roxas."

Said person opened the door and was still rubbing the sleep from his azure eyes. They had a dazed look in them from him being asleep only a couple minutes previous, and his blonde, spiky hair was going in every direction from being slept on wrong.

"You okay, Sora?" Roxas asked as he continued rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sora looked over at his brother-twin to be exact. They shared almost the same features except his hair was brown, while Roxas' was blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare," Sora answered with a sleepy grin. "Go back to sleep, Roxas. You need your sleep." All Sora got was a yawn as a response and soon after, Roxas closed his bedroom door to return to his own bed. As soon as Sora knew that his brother was back in bed, he put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes._ I must tell my lady about his progress,_ Sora thought while getting out of bed to go to his closet.

He opened his closet and came face to face with a golden mirror. Tapping it a few times, a woman slowly appeared where his reflection should have been. She had green skin and on the top of her head was something that resembled horns. She also had onyx eyes that seem to look into your very soul and was wearing a long black dress, as well as holding an odd looking staff in one hand. All in all, she had the appearance of a witch.

"Yes?" the woman said angrily while glaring at Sora.

"My lady Maleficent, the boy is starting to obtain the keyblade in my visions," Sora explained, bowing to the frightening woman in respect.

"Ah! For two long years, it is finally coming," Maleficent exclaimed with an evil smile.

"I'd give it another month, if not a few more weeks, my lady," the brunette said, looking at Maleficent.

"Good. You are doing well, my heartless. Soon, your mission shall be complete. Go! Your first day of school is tomorrow. Give me a report at the end of the class tomorrow," the witch said, dismissing Sora. The teen bowed again and closed his closet doors to end the meeting. He then went to bed and fell asleep once again.

---

"_My fears, my lies. Wash away._"

Before the poor alarm clock could finish the song, it was shut off violently by a very cranky brunette. Sora got up and walked into the bathroom that he shared with his twin. _I hate late night meetings with that witch. Now I have a fucking ass report to write about this troublesome kid,_ Sora thought angrily, entering the bathroom. Turning on his sink to cold, he splashed some water on his face to wake himself up. _This kid better get the keyblade soon. This will almost be two years. I wonder what this keyblade is for anyway._ Dismissing the thought, Sora turned off the faucet and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Once Sora entered the kitchen, he saw his twin brother eating a S'mores Pop Tart with milk. Going to the pantry, Sora grabbed a box of Coco Pebbles and grabbed a clean bowl from their dishwasher. Going to the fridge to get the milk, Sora tried to avoid making eye contact with his twin. It all went well until he got back to his bowl.

"Was it that dream again?" Roxas asked while taking a sip of his milk. Sora tensed up, but it went unnoticed from his brother. "I may not be all that smart, but I'm not stupid. You always scream when you have that dream."

"…"

"Well?" Roxas asked curiously, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"It's none of your business," the brunette replied a few seconds later. Sora took another spoonful of cereal, shoving it in his mouth, while trying to ignore Roxas' stare.

"Whatever. We should leave for school in twenty minutes. I'll drive," the blonde told Sora while finishing up his breakfast.

"I am," Sora shot back, putting his finished cereal into the sink.

"No, I am."

"No, _I_ am."

"No, _I am_."

"You are," Sora said with a smirk.

"You are and that's that," Roxas shot back; arms crossed, with his eyebrows furrowing together.

That trick always got Roxas.

"Okay. Meet you at the car in twenty," Sora gleefully said while walking to the bathroom.

"Huh? Wait. Fuck! I can't believe I fell for it again!" Roxas exclaimed angrily while stomping to a different bathroom on the main floor.

Twenty minutes later, the twins met at the car all refreshed and ready for their first day of junior year. Sora picked out black baggy shorts that had navy blue around his zipper area. He had two big red pockets that were strapped with yellow straps around both his legs. One for each leg. He had on a navy blue undershirt that was red around his stomach area. Over his undershirt was a black short sleeve jacket that was grey on his shoulders. He had on a silver necklace with a crown pendent dangling off the end and black, fingerless gloves that were navy blue at the knuckles and had a yellow stripe around his wrist. His shoes were black and yellow. The brunette was grinning while swinging the keys around to show off his victory.

Roxas had on tan pants that were black from his thighs up. His shirt was sleeveless and it was zippered up. The jacket he wore was short sleeved, tan, and had black stripes on it, that was left unzipped. The teen had a checkered bracelet on his left wrist with black and white rings on his pointer and middle finger. The shoes her wore were black with white stripes and were grey on the bottom. The blonde was fuming for have fallen for the same trick again. The two got into the car and Sora happily started their 2003 black Ford Explorer.

"Shall we go?" Roxas asked while pushing a button to make his window go all the way down. Sora did the same and grabbed his backpack to get his 8GB iTouch. After connecting and putting on No 5 by Hollywood Undead on blast, Sora grinned.

"We shall go," the brunette replied while putting the car in reverse to get onto their street from the driveway. Once Sora was on the street, poor Roxas had to hold onto his seatbelt for dear life when his brother slammed onto the accelerator.

"Fuck, Sora! Slow down!"

---

"_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go._"

The song was shut off gently before it could get onto the next verse by a silver hair teen.

"Master Riku, your breakfast is being served. It is your favorite; ham and cheese omelet," a man in a black suit said to the teen while opening his curtains. The silverette waved is hand to dismiss the man before getting up.

"I'll be there in five, Saϊx," Riku groggily replied to his butler. Saϊx chuckled at the teen before leaving his room. A few minutes later, Riku finally got out of bed and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. _First day at a new school. Hopefully people treat me better here than at Destiny Islands,_ Riku thought, walking to his dining room where his food was waiting.

"Sir, which car will you be taking today?" Saϊx asked, entering the dining room ten minutes later. He saw that the teen was almost done with his breakfast.

"The Mustang, Saϊx. Can you please put my stuff in there while I get ready?" the silverette asked, finishing up his omelet.

"Yes, sir," Saϊx said before doing what he was asked.

Riku left the dining room and went to his bathroom to wash up. Soon after that, Riku went back to his bedroom to pick out what he wanted to wear.

"Hmmm… Nothing too flashy. Don't wanna draw attention to myself," he said to himself, looking through his closet. Riku picked out a pair of light baggy jeans and a black and silver studded belt. He then pulled out a black zipped down, sleeveless shirt with two zippers. He zipped the first zipper up a few inches below his chin and the second zipper was zipped to right above his belly button. Riku then grabbed a sleeveless jacket that was beige and yellow with a blue stripe going all the way around. He left that completely unzipped. The teen then grabbed a beige arm warmer and slipped it onto his left arm, covering his wrist to a couple of inches under his elbow. Riku finally put on some white socks and gym shoes. Looking at himself in the mirror, he brushed his hair and smirked at himself.

"Now the guys and girls will fawn over the real me. Not because of who I am," Riku said before leaving his room.

"Your car is ready, Master Riku," Saϊx said, handing Riku the keys to the Mustang.

"Thanks, Saϊx," the teen said while grabbing the keys and going to his favorite car. Once Riku saw his shiny, silver 2009 Ford Mustang, he ran to his beauty and got in. Putting the keys into the ignition, he turned it forwards, making the engine roar to life.

"Now, for some tunes," Riku happily said, connecting his 32GB iTouch to his radio. Turning up the volume, the silverette put on Starstruck by 3Oh!3. Driving out of his driveway, he passed the entrance gate and got onto the main road.

"Now to make this baby fly," Riku shouted happily before slamming on the accelerator.

---

"Sora! Stop! We're gonna hit someone," Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs towards his twin, who was driving like a maniac in the school parking lot. All Roxas got was an evil chuckle for his response. _He's never driving to school again, _the blonde thought bitterly, holding onto the car door for dear life.

"Dude, you can open your eyes. We're here," Sora told his brother while turning off the truck, putting his iTouch away. Roxas opened one eye and sighed in relief when he realized he was in one piece. Getting out of the car, the twins heard another car coming and saw a silver Mustang pull into the parking lot. "Tch. Rich person. Another snob. Close to Axel," Sora said the last part with a smirk. The next moment, he was clutching his head and arm in pain from two punches. "You didn't tell me he was right behind me," Sora whined with faked tears.

"Then what would be the point?" Roxas asked with a smirk of his own. Axel, who was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black pants and black shoes, was chuckling at what Roxas said and leaned down to kiss him lovingly on the lips. Sora growled at the two and walked away.

"A bunch of idiots these humans are," Sora muttered, walking to the main office. He didn't notice Riku and bumped right into him. "Gah," Sora screamed as he fell to the ground. He looked up and glared at the silver haired male, who was staring down at him in surprise. "Watch where you're going, you ass."

"Sorry, but you bumped into me," Riku said with a smirk. He went to give his hand to Sora, but the brunette slapped it away. _This guy is kinda cute. His outfit gives him an edge,_ Riku thought as he looked over Sora. "Oh," he suddenly said, remembering something. "Where's the main office?"

"Like I'd tell you," Sora replied while getting up and walking away.

_Geez. What's his problem?_ Riku thought, watching Sora leave. He then saw Roxas with Axel and went over to them. "Hi. I'm new to this school. Do you know where the main office is?" Riku asked the two, occasionally looking to where Sora left.

"Yeah. That's where we're headed," Roxas replied with a smile.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Ignore him. He says that a lot. Come with us to the office," Roxas said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. Riku smiled and nodded at Roxas. "Where are you from?" Roxas asked, walking to the main office.

"Destiny Islands," Riku responded, walking beside the blonde.

"What brings you to Twilight Town?" Axel asked while playing with Roxas' hand.

"My parents wanted to move me to a different place. Things were getting out of hand back at Destiny Islands for me," Riku tried to explain to the two guys. The couple just stared at Riku in confusion.

"Okay? Well, we're here," Roxas responded with a nervous smile. Before the trio could walk any further, the main office door was slammed open to reveal a disgruntled Sora.

"Dammit! My first detention of the year! Just over a small argument. Sheesh," Sora groggily complained with a frustrated groan. The brunette looked up from his schedule that he was looking at to see Roxas, Axel, and Riku. "Not him again," the teen groaned, glaring at Riku. "What are you, some kind of stalker?" Sora asked coldly before putting his first semester schedule away.

"I see you've met my twin brother Sora," Roxas spat angrily, shooting a nasty look at his twin. Sora looked at Roxas strangely before leaving the trio.

"You'll have to excuse the twerp. He's normally happy and bouncy. When he gets to know you, you'll be fine. Got it memorized?" Axel told Riku, shaking his head at the retreating form of Sora.

"He is pretty cute," Roxas bluntly stated, watching Sora leave as well. He then blushed when he realized what he just said.

"You can sit with us at lunch. If you want that is. You can meet the rest of the gang," Roxas offered Riku, giving a soft five star on his back. Riku chuckled and nodded at the offer.

"Alright! Let's get our shit that we need for the school year," Axel exclaimed while throwing a fist in the air. All he got was a smack in the back of his head. The trio laughed and went into the main office to start their new year at school. Or just mainly to get their schedules.

---

Dark.

That's all that he saw. Down, up, left, right. Everywhere.

No light was to be seen anywhere to show the way out of this nightmare. Nowhere.

Turning to what was to be assumed as a corner, he saw very little light, but at the same time, he heard screechy noises. Looking behind himself, his eyes widened in fear of what he saw.

Thousands of yellow eyes staring right at him.

Backing away from the yellow eyes, he felt something in his hand. Looking down at his right hand, he saw a huge key materialize. _A key,_ he thought while looking at the object in his hand. _Wait, it looks more like a blade, since it has a handle and this key is way too big to fit any keyhole. So… a keyblade?_ Right after he thought that, it disappeared.

Looking back up, he was able to make out what the yellow-eyed things were. They were small and black with weird looking antennas sticking out from the tops of their heads. The black things started to make their way towards him, making him run from them.

He started walking towards the light…

"Sora!" a blonde person shouted from behind a certain brunette. The teen jumped out of his seat from being snuck up on. "Sorry, Riku. As you were saying," Sora's teacher, Luxord, said before going back to his desk at the front of the class. Right when Sora heard Riku's name, his head shot up and saw the silverette.

"The play, Romeo and Juliet, was well played in England. My parents took me to go see it a few times there. Of course, my absolute favorite Shakespearean play is A Midsummer Nights Dream," Riku explained with a faint smile. Riku's eyes were in a daze of happiness in Sora's point a view.

"Ah, yes. A very good play indeed by our dear Shakespeare," Luxord said while nodding his head in agreement. Right then, the bell rang and Luxord dismissed his class.

Sora got up and looked at his schedule, walking out of the classroom. _Lunch is next? How strange. It felt that school was much longer. Lady Maleficent is the last class. That's good. I'll have my report ready by then,_ Sora thought while aimlessly walking to the cafeteria.

"Sora!"

The brunette stopped when he heard his named and turned around to see his old friend Kairi trying to catch up with him. _Ah, someone I know,_ he thought, grinning at his friend. "Hey, Kairi."

"Shall we walk together?" Kairi asked when she finally caught up with Sora. Kairi was the same age as Sora and a few inches shorter than him. She had short, auburn hair with light blue eyes. The teen had on a pink, sleeveless, short sundress with a brown hood and a pair of white gym shoes.

"We shall," Sora replied with a chuckle. The two started walking to the cafeteria, chatting along the way. Once they were in the cafeteria, Kairi immediately spotted their group and waved to them. Sora looked over in the same direction as his friend was looking and growled when he saw a certain silverette. "What's he doing here?" the brunette growled through gritted teeth. Kairi gave Sora a dumbfounded look and tried searching for that someone whom her friend was cursing at. Once she saw who it was, she was even more confused.

"Well, he seems new. I guess you met him earlier," Kairi said, looking back at her friend. Sora just nodded and glared at the silverette. "Let's go see them. I'm starved," the teen said, walking to their group of friends. Sora just grumbled some incoherent words before following the female. "Hey guys," Kairi exclaimed, dropping her lunch bag next to her best friend/almost sister, Naminé. "Who's the new kid?"

"I'm Riku," Said boy replied, nodding to her.

"Cool name. I'm Kairi," the auburn haired girl exclaimed while grinning at Riku. "I see you met Sora," she said while motioning to where the brunette was. Sora was talking to a guy with pink hair and a certain silverette was getting somewhat jealous. Roxas chuckled at Riku's reaction towards who his twin was talking to.

"That's Marluxia. Co – captain of the football team and an awesome offensive player. He is also a senior here and has had a crush on my bro since we first stepped into this building," Roxas told Riku, taking a bite out of the pasta he bought.

_Looks like I have some competition,_ Riku thought, glaring at the guy named Marluxia.

"Anyway, if your still upset about how the twerp treated you this morning, forget about it. He'll treat you like that until he gets to know you. Once he does, he'll be your best buddy. Trust me, it happened to me. Got it memorized?" Axel explained to Riku, taking a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"I hope," Riku mindlessly said while looking over at Sora. _I just wonder how good of friends we can be before I can take the next step. I can't lose to that Marluxia guy. I just can't,_ he thought, slowly turning his head back to the people at the table. His emerald green eyes went wide a few seconds later when he realized what he just thought. _Wait. I barely just met Sora and he hates me. I shouldn't be thinking things like that now. Maybe later. Yeah. But not now!_

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Marluxia wanted to give me tickets to the first football game of the season," Sora shouted happily, sitting himself next to another brunette girl named Olette.

"Hey, Sor! We were just talking about going to TT Dance and Jam! Are you in?" a guy with dirty blonde spiky hair asked the brunette with a playful grin.

"Fuck yeah! Right after school?" Sora exclaimed, looking at his blonde friend.

"Of course. You know Hayner doesn't do homework right after school," Olette told Sora with a giggle.

"Oh, can it, Olette," Hayner frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. The whole table, except Riku because he doesn't know everyone that well yet, laughed at Hayner for his behavior.

"Is wittle Hayner pouting?" Another brunette boy cooed, chuckling at his friend.

"He is, Pence. We should document this," Olette exclaimed, laughing and trying to keep her drink in her mouth.

"You two are so dead," Hayner shouted, glaring at the two.

"So, Riku. Where are you from, anyway?" Naminé asked while taking a bite out of her Caesar salad.

"I'm from Destiny Islands," Riku answered with a smile and took a bite from his Subway footlong Italian bread, ham, bacon, salami, and cheese toasted sandwich.

"Destiny Island? That's cool! My family and I visit there every year," Naminé said excitedly, clasping her hands together.

Half of the lunch period was spent by exchanging schedules. Well, all except Axel because he was a senior while all the others were all juniors. Everyone also had to ask Riku as many questions as they could, which he answered all nervously. Sora was getting aggravated by the way Riku was getting all the attention. A few minutes went by and Sora had had enough and slammed his fists on top of the lunch table.

"Stop asking this ass so many damn questions! It's not like he's important or anything," Sora shouted angrily while glaring at everyone in his group, especially Riku. The brunette then grabbed his things and left the lunchroom. Everyone at the lunch table looked at where Sora left with sad looks on their faces. Silence had fallen upon the table and it stayed like that until Riku spoke up.

"Was it something I did or said to get him to hate me?" the silverette asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's not you. It's Sora," Axel answered in a monotone voice. Riku looked at him dumbfounded.

"This all started in freshmen year," Pence said, answering Riku's unasked question.

"How?"

"Roxas knows this better than any of us," Kairi mumbled, looking down at her lap. Riku looked at the blonde next to him, hoping for him to tell the story so he could get a little info on the boy who seemed to hate him.

"Sora would never act like this. He would've been the most hyper one of us all; asking you questions that none of us would've thought of…" Roxas began, grabbing Axel's hand for comfort. "My brother had a detention from Maleficent. She was our Conceptual Physics teacher for our freshmen year. I got a phone call from the school saying that Sora fell on his head, but was alright. When he came back home that day, his eyes didn't have the same emotion that I saw before he went to detention. I guessed it was because of the fall, but now, I don't think it's that anymore. From that day on, he has been different to us and to new people," Roxas explained to Riku. "I grew up to a happy, carefree Sora instead of a fake happy and serious Sora," Roxas stated in between breaths. Soon after he said that the blonde threw himself to Axel and cried against his chest.

"Axel, take Roxas to Zexion. He'll know what to do," Hayner told Axel while looking at Roxas with sad filled eyes. Axel nodded at the blonde and picked up Roxas to take him to the counselor's office.

"Does this happen a lot?" Riku asked, watching the couple leave.

"It happens every now and then," Kairi answered despondently, gathering Axel's things since her next class was by his. Naminé started grabbing Roxas' things as well, to take to their next class.

The bell rang soon after that.

---

It was the last class of the first day back to school. Sora, Riku, Naminé, and Roxas, who had returned to class during the middle of the class previous to this one, had Chemistry together.

"Welcome back to a new year," a female's voice said from the back of the class. She had ebony black hair that stopped at her mid – back and had the darkest black eyes with purple eye shadow to compliment it. The strange woman had on a black dress top with dark purple dress pants and black high heels. "As you all know, I am Maleficent. I will be your Chemistry teacher for your junior year," she explained with a wicked smile.

_It's the same disguise again. My lady at least gave herself a nice tan,_ Sora thought, looking Maleficent over.

Maleficent explained all the procedures during the remainder of the school day, which seemed to drag on for all the students except Sora. The brunette was busy writing his report that he was going to give Maleficent once everyone left the classroom. The report was on what had happened in his last two dreams and how it might have caused the keyblade to finally appear. Once the bell rang, all the students left the classroom except for Sora, again.

"Aren't you coming, Sora?" Naminé asked her friend, stopping at the door.

"I'll be there shortly," the brunette replied, waving his hand dismissively. The blonde girl shrugged and left the classroom. Once everyone, but Sora left, Maleficent then closed and locked the door while Sora's eyes changed from azure blue to neon yellow. Maleficent's appearance changed to what she was wearing the night before.

"Report," she bluntly said, extending her hand out. The brunette gave her the paper he had been working on and waited for his mistress to read it a few times. "So, as soon as he met this Riku, the keyblade had finally been materialized and had stayed a while longer?" the witch asked, triple reading the report. The heartless nodded in confirmation of Maleficent's question. She then smiled a very wicked smile and started to laugh evilly. "Befriend this Riku and pretend to like him. This will make the keyblade stay and use its power as soon as the boy is ready."

"But-" Sora started to protest until he was interrupted.

"That's an order," Maleficent shouted angrily at the poor boy.

"As… you wish, my lady," Sora replied, bowing his head. The teen's eyes then changed from neon yellow to the familiar azure blue that everyone loved. The brunette then grabbed his things and left the classroom without another word.

The witch watched the boy leave with a vicious smirk. "Soon, Kingdom Hearts will be mine and all the worlds will belong to me," she said while disguising herself once again. "Soon, King Mickey Mouse, you will bow down to me."

* * *

Ah, yes. The first chapter of a new story. It's pretty long too. I like long stories. I've also been staying up late to make this chapter for all you readers that are starting to like this story. Late nights and having to wake up early the next day. Ugh!

Anyway, anyone that wants to criticize this chapter be my guest. Just as long as it's a helpful criticism. Also, happy reviews to this are good reviews that help me write the next chapter faster. Oh, and please tell me why you like it instead of a 'Good job' or 'I love this story' and ect. That just makes me think that this story sucks. I know this is a babble, but still. All writers like good reviews that tell them what they did good or a very nice reader will tell them what they need to work on.

Till next chapter.


End file.
